wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)
"Quack Quack", later known as "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship", is a song about Captain Feathersword falling asleep on his ship, and waking up on a farm among roosters and ducks. Debuting as a live performance in Wiggledance! Live in Concert, this song did not get a full music video until Wiggle Time! (1998 video). A special version was made for The Wiggles Movie and its soundtrack. Song Lyrics Toot Toot! Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship Then he woke up on a farm (Oh my goodness me!) With roosters and ducks singing this song Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack doodley-doo So now every day when he talks, this is what he says Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too Chorus Well, is he a rooster or a pirate? Well, I just don't know Ahoy there, ahoy there Ahoy cock-a-doodley there. He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too. Chorus (Repeat 3 times) Spanish Version El Captain Feathersword se durmio en el barco asi y luego desperto en una granja Con gallos y patitos cantando asi Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, quiquiriqui Y ahora cada dia, habla y canta y dice asi "Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui" Y hace tambien un baile asi Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, quiquiriqui Sera un gallo o un pirata "Pues yo no lo se Oiga si, oiga no yo quisiera adivinar" Y hace tambien un baile asi Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, quiquiriqui Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, quiquiriqui Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac Qui-quiriqui-qui Cuac, cuac, cuac, quiquiriqui Intro Transcript (Wiggledance!) Captain Feathersword: ''(after getting his hat and sword back) I feel Quite Quackers after that. Quack, quack, quack. '''Anthony: '''Captain, did you just say "Quack, quack, quack"? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Oh, yes I did say, "Quack, quack, quack." '''Anthony: '''We can say that, too. Let's all try it together! ''(with crowd of people) "''Quack, quack, quack." '''Captain Feathersword: '''Oh, and uh... Cock-a-doodle-doo. '''Anthony': We can do that one, too. You ready? (with crowd of people) ''Cock-a-doodle-doo. '''Captain Feathersword: '''Wow, that's great! '''Greg: '(arriving while holding duck and rooster hats) ''Oh-ho! Anthony, I've got some hats here for us to wear. Look at that. There's a rooster hat for you, my friend. ''(giving rooster hat to Anthony) Anthony: 'Oh, looks good. ''(putting rooster hat on his head) '''Greg: Jeff, I've got a duck hat for you (giving duck hat to Jeff and Jeff puts it on his head) and I've got a duck hat myself so I'll just put that on. (starts putting duck hat on his head) Anthony: (pointing to Murray arriving while wearing a rooster hat) Hey, look at Murray! He looks great! Murray: Cock - a - Doodle Doo!! Greg: It's Murray the rooster! Murray: Cock-a-doodle-doo! Greg: Well, now we can all quack, quack, quack, and cock-a-doodle-doo together. (Jeff plays the intro on piano keyboard.) Captain Feathersword: 'Oh yes, indeed. We can do the whole thing. Here we go! ''(The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Sing) Title History The song's first appearance in Wiggledance! Live in Concert had it titled as "'''Quack Quack", a title also used for a version used in The Wiggles Movie. Its first studio appearances in Wiggle Time! and TV Series 1 also use this title. However, beginning with its first album appearance in Toot Toot! (not counting the Movie Soundtrack version), its title became officially known as "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship" for many years, with TV episodes and videos adopting this title beginning with TV Series 2 and The Wiggly Big Show respectively. The booklet and DVD menus of the 2007 video Wiggledancing! Live In Concert combined these two titles into "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)". This title was later used in The Wiggles Big, Big Show!, and most notably the 2009 and 2013 compilation albums Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles, as well their 2010 and 2014 video counterparts. From 1999 to 2010, only TV Series 4 (2005) used the original "Quack Quack" title on its own. In recent years, however, the original title has been used again. Since the 2011 album Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show!, nearly all appearances of the song have been credited under this title, with the only exceptions being the updated versions of the Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles album and video, which as mentioned above combines the two titles. Interestingly, the album Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! adds a comma, calling it "Quack, Quack". As there has been some debate among fans over whether "Quack Quack" or "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship" is the true title of the song, this article uses the combined title, to acknowledge both while also using an official alternative title. Song Credits Wiggledance! Live in Concert * M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page Wiggly Songs * Sound Recording by Chris Brooks Toot Toot! * M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Lead Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: Mark Punch Guitar: Murray Cook • Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry • Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by: Chris Brooks Assisted by Matt Lovell, Phil Punch and Brad Cooke * Recorded at Festival Studios Sydney, Australia Mixed at Studio 301 • Mastered by Don Bartley The Wiggly Big Show * M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Front of House Sound: Chris Brooks * Mixed at Trackdown Digital LIVE Hot Potatoes! * M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman Guitars: Rex Goh, Greg Page Bass: John O'Grady Keyboard: Jeff Fatt, Tony Gardner Brass: Dominic Lindsay Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and astered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Karaoke Songs 1 * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, (© 1998 Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) Splish Splash Big Red Boat (Spanish version) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field & Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) Splish Splash Big Red Boat * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Wiggledancing! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded by Alex Keller * Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Play Piano with... The Wiggles * Music Arrangements by The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Transcriptions by Tony Celiberti (Scarlet Music) * CD Backing track by Sean Peter (Autopilot Productions) * Words & Music by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * © 1997 Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd The Wiggles' Big Big Show! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2009 and 2013 versions) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Emma Pask * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Voice of Fairy Clare: Clare Field * Voice of Fairy Larissa: Emma Watkins * John the Cook Vocals: Nat Jobe * Additional Vocalists: Jennifer Andrade, Josephine Ison Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Additional Vocals: James Arthur Chen, Chloe Zuel Hits & Rarities * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) Wiggle Around Australia * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Michael McFadden * Drums: Stuart Innes * Live Show Recorded by Alex Keller Jack Richardson * Mastered by Don Bartley Trivia * The Piano & Trumpet Track from the 1996 Concert Version is Reused in the Wiggles Movie Version, Plus with the Lead Vocals performed by the former Yellow Wiggle Greg Page. * The Karaoke Songs 1 shows that John Field's name was in the credits, although he didn't write it. * Although Quack Quack has been changed to “Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship” since 1998, the year when the Toot Toot album was released, the former title is still heard during the chorus and is still seen in the regular version of the Wiggle Time! video. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for the playing the keyboards for the 1998 version. * The 1997 version plays in C whereas the current version since 1998 plays in D. Gallery QuackQuack.jpg|Original 1996 version TheWigglesMovie481.png|The Wiggles Movie QuackQuack-NonLiveRecording.jpg|Non-live QuackQuack-1998Live.jpg|1998 live QuackQuack-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland QuackQuack-December1998Live.jpg|December 1998 live QuackQuack-SteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|Steve Irwin's crocodile diaries Quack,Quack-2002.jpg|2002 version QuackQuack-2002Live.jpg|2002 live EverybodyWiggle!240.png|Taiwanese QuackQuack-2003Live.jpg|2003 live QuackQuack-2005Live.jpg|2005 live QuackQuack-USALive.jpg|Connecticut QuackQuack-DanceLive.jpg|DANCE live QuackQuack-2006Live.jpg|2006 live QuackQuack-2007Live.jpg|2007 live QuackQuack-2008Live.jpg|2008 live QuackQuack-2009Performance.jpg|2009 live QuackQuackCock-A-DoodleDoo-2009Live.jpg|December 2009 live QuackQuackCock-A-DoodleDoo-2010Live.jpg|2010 live QuackQuack-2011Live.jpg|Australia Day QuackQuack-UkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|2011 live QuackQuack-2013Live.png|2013 live thewigglesconcert20.jpg|2008 US live 1633849605_0993b361e9_o.jpg|2007 US live 2533623520_cf09d4d3a1_o.jpg|2008 live Video Video Performances *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *Wiggle Time! (1998 video) *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *The Wiggly Big Show *LIVE Hot Potatoes! (just the chorus) * Splish Splash Big Red Boat * The Wiggles Big, Big Show! * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 video) * Wiggle Around Australia * Wiggly TV * Wiggly Play Time * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A. * Wiggledancing! Live In Concert * Everybody Come Wiggle! * Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) Episode Performances *Building Blocks *Spooked Wiggles (live in concert) *Play (a.k.a. Playtime) *Cows and Ducks *Bow Wow Wow (episode) (just the chorus, live in concert) *Shiver Me Timbers (just the chorus, live in concert) *Hair Disaster! (just the chorus, live in concert) * Marty Party (just the chorus, live in concert) * Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing * Animal Charades (just the chorus, live in concert) * Farm Animals * Dancing Flowers * Dorothy Visits the Art Gallery * Musical Stories * Dorothy Visits the Aquarium * Learn About Animals * A Wiggly Concert * Feather Fun! Album Appearances *Toot Toot! *LIVE Hot Potatoes! *Splish Splash Big Red Boat *The Wiggles (2006 Bonus CD) * Hit Songs and Rarities * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * Karaoke Songs 1 * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! * Everybody Come Wiggle! * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:Toot Toot! (album) songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big, Big Show! songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:1997 songs Category:1997 Category:1998 songs Category:1998 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 7 Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Series 5 Category:1996 songs Category:1996 Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Spanish songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:The Wiggles' Great Adventure! Songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs about Captain Feathersword Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Everybody Come Wiggle! Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party songs Category:The Mariachi Wiggles Songs Category:A Wiggly Postcard from Asia Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs